


Young Champion's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Young Love, i want these two fictional characters to bang so bad I wrote a story about it, they're both 16 chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six years after becoming champion, Leon is experimenting with the usual things teenagers find themselves interested in--notably sex. Raihan, on the other hand, has intense feelings for Leon and lavishes the chance to get to feel him a little closer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Young Champion's Love

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read this it's probably best to know this is my first attempt at a public smut fanfic. I tried to channel the energy from my first sexual experiences in here, meaning that it's kinda awkward, kinda funny, but all around a good time. Nobody's first time goes amazingly well but I tried to tone down the realism a little bit so it's still enjoyable fap material as well as something that's just nice to read. Constructive criticism is of course welcome. 
> 
> I also kind of imagine that Raihan wants to be a serious thing with Leon, and while Leon definitely likes him back, he sees Raihan as more of a "friends with benefits" type deal. Leon is just exploring this whole scene on the side while still throwing himself at being champion full-time. Raihan is still totally willing to take advantage of the opportunity though. I imagine this as their dynamic in my primary SwSh story as well but I don't want smut in that story so here it is in its own standalone tale.

Leon’s palms were clammy as he rearranged the scarlet bedspread for what was probably the thirtieth time that day. His chest relentlessly tightened, to the point he thought he might be physically ill at one point, and he couldn’t sit still because of it. He spotted his red striped pillow was slightly ajar, a little too far to the right, and gave an annoyed hiss as he fixed it. Hopping off the bed to prevent from wrinkling it any further, he stalked the length of the red-carpeted room and his eyes darted around the tawny walls.

Where is he? he thought irritably. His parents hated being away while he was home! They had only left about ten minutes ago, but he didn’t want to be rushed when Raihan arrived. Leon couldn’t stand the idea of something interrupting what they had planned, so as the minutes ticked on past the four-o’-clock mark that Raihan was supposed to show up, his anxiety only grew… to the point that when the doorbell rang, his heart jumped into his throat and he squeaked in surprise. Regaining his composure despite the adrenaline that began to flow through his veins, Leon quickly straightened the ballcap on his head and darted out of his room and down the stairs.

His feet practically flew over the hardwood flooring as he made his way to the door and twisted the handle. As the wooden door swung wide, Leon’s eyes befell the expected frame of Raihan. He was leaned against the doorframe in a poor attempt at a lazily confident pose. Leon could see right through it, though; the way his right hand fiddled with the bottom of his hoodie and the way his blue eyes averted Leon’s told him all he needed to know. Leon couldn’t blame him, though. His heart was fluttering in such a way it made him wonder if he might pass out. He went to speak, and his tongue went dry, generating incoherent sounds rather than words.

Raihan chuckled at him. “Purrloin got your tongue?” he teased.

“Just get inside,” Leon finally huffed as he stepped to the side.

Once inside, Raihan put his hands behind his head and smirked at Leon. “It’s been six long years, champ,” Raihan drawled. “They still freak out over you whenever you’re home?”

“Yeah,” Leon laughed nervously, “like, they’ll be back in an hour at most.”

Raihan gnawed his lower lip. Leon caught sight of one of his sharper fangs in that display. “Guess we’ll need to be fast, then,” Raihan said in a much less confident tone. He awkwardly glanced about the floorplan of Leon’s house, taking in the living room to their right, the kitchen to the left, and the stairs straight ahead of them. “So, uh… your… your room, I guess?”

Leon just nodded vigorously. Words refused to take form in his throat anymore. He couldn’t believe this was really happening!

As Raihan had said, it had been six long years since Leon had climbed the ranks to championship status. At first, it had been a game. In fact, Leon hadn’t even realized he was doing so much better than all the other gym challengers until Raihan and Sonia pointed it out as they traveled with him! They had brought it to his attention that he had pulled off flawless victories on each and every gym leader, and it was Raihan who he faced in the finals before being pitted against the former champion. Upon beating him, Leon had been thrust into unimaginable spotlight. He had taken it all in stride and threw himself at the role the public had superimposed onto him, but even he could admit… it made certain tasks difficult.

The last year had been a fateful one for the undefeated champion of Galar. He had only begun to really explore his interests in a romantic partner and had been shocked to discover Raihan harbored feelings for him. It had been a rocky road to figuring that out—Raihan had been ashamed to admit it to himself that he was gay, and Leon knew from offhanded comments he had caught from his own parents that they would have been less than supportive—but since Raihan had come to terms with himself and since Leon had started experimenting with others, they had turned to each other. But with Leon under such intense public scrutiny, their relationship was stifled and strained, and they had yet to truly have a private moment to themselves.

Which was why Leon had been so excited to learn his parents and Hop would be out of the house for a while and he had immediately begged Raihan to come over for a while. Despite this being what the champion had wanted, however, his legs felt heavy and what with his inability to speak, Raihan raised a concerned brow at him. “Lee?”

“Y-yes, my room! That’s fine,” Leon spluttered once he found his tongue again. He rubbed the back of his head. “S-sorry, I’m just…”

“Nervous.”

“…Yeah,” Leon admitted. He couldn’t begin to describe how much of an understatement that was! The normally proud, happy-go-lucky champion was struggling to come up with coherent words because there was a lot riding on this encounter. He and Raihan had been looking for an opportunity to step up their explorative activities and had decided the next time they had an opportunity to themselves, they would try something more intense than just the occasional rushed blowjob or guarded mutual masturbation. Leon couldn’t help but worry about what the outcome would be of this, though. On one hand, it could draw him closer to Raihan, take their relationship to the next level. On the other, he feared one of them may get hurt, may decide they don’t like it, he couldn’t imagine if he somehow injured Raihan and his friend didn’t want to talk to him anymore, he just—

“Lee.” Raihan called loudly and slapped a hand to Leon’s left shoulder. Leon jumped at the touch and his eyes darted to meet Raihan’s warm stare. “I-it’s alright, I… think we’re supposed to be, y’know,” he chuckled half-heartedly. With that, his hand traced Leon’s arm and when he met his hand, grasped it tightly. He smirked in a way that showed off one of those pointed fangs and then gently tugged at Leon’s frame, pulling him toward the stairwell. “But, I think we’ll figure it out. Besides…” Raihan licked his lips. “We don’t have that much time to fret about it, do we?”

Warm tingling ran down Leon’s spine at that look. “N-no, we don’t,” he said breathlessly. Courage found him at Raihan’s tempting and Leon took the bait. His legs felt much lighter again and he bolted up the stairwell after Raihan, where the other flopped into his crimson blanket on his back. He sighed loudly. “Your blankets are amazing,” he commented.

Leon froze when he attempted to join Raihan. He suddenly wasn’t sure how to start this. They had discussed beforehand what they wanted to do—they had agreed they wanted to go all the way, with Raihan ‘bottoming’—but as he actually stared at this other person in his bed, all the logistics of the situation seemed to leak from his brain. Raihan took notice and cocked his head teasingly at Leon. “Aw, c’mon, champ. I’m already here, don’t get cold feet on me now.”

Even though he didn’t quite know where to start, Leon couldn’t deny the warm intensity brewing in the pit of his stomach. His face lit into a knowing grin. “Cold feet?” Leon questioned. He leaned over Raihan on the bed and planted his hands on either side of his friend’s torso. “You wish,” he breathed into Raihan’s ear as he leaned his face down. He felt Raihan shiver underneath him and his friend leaned up, nipping at Leon’s neck, the skin snagged by one of those sharp fangs. Leon whimpered at the slight pain and he panted lightly. When Raihan let go, he moved his head slightly lower, biting at Leon’s shirt collar.

“You really need all that on?” Raihan taunted.

“No,” Leon answered dubiously and with a stupid smile plastered on his face. He tugged playfully at the zipper of Raihan’s hoodie. “Do you?”

“‘Course not, but I want to watch you first. I don’t get to see this often,” Raihan answered with a wink.

Encouraged, Leon wasted no time in dispatching the gaudy red and black shirt he had been wearing. It crumpled on the floor distantly in a heap that hid the sword and shield emblem emblazoned across its chest. His white shorts were next, which he haphazardly flung, landing on the shelf across the room behind him. The ivory tights remained all that kept his swelling bulge hidden. The thought of not taking them off yet and just teasing Raihan came to mind, but he reminded himself of their dwindling time together and decided the extra foreplay would be best suited to another time. He kicked away the tights and undergarments beneath, finally bare for Raihan. Or so he thought.

Raihan’s azure eyes hungrily wandered up and down Leon’s body, but he paused at Leon’s face and snickered. Panic flared up in Leon’s chest and his cheeks burned. “Wh-what?”

“Your hat,” Raihan giggled, “you took everything off but your hat.”

Leon flicked the visor of his ballcap with his wrist and it fell off. He caught the visor in his teeth with practiced precision and wiggled his eyebrows at Raihan. “What, this thing?” he asked, muffled by the hat clenched between his teeth, and Raihan howled in laughter. He went to hit Leon on the chest, but it came off as more of a weak tap than anything. Leon beamed victoriously at Raihan’s amusement and then tossed the hat to the side. “Now, my big bad Dragon trainer,” Leon mused, snapping Raihan out of his entertained snickering, “I think you need to give me a little show, too.”

Raihan licked his lips in that way he did whenever he was excited and Leon took a step back to give Raihan some room. His friend slipped out the hoodie without unzipping it, removing the shirt with it, exposing his taut, muscular chest and abs. He noticed Leon’s staring and rolled his shoulders in a way that caused his muscles to ripple. Leon anxiously flicked his gaze between Raihan’s face and the display below. Satisfied at Leon’s attention, Raihan slipped away his pants and all that remained there, kicking them off his feet with a decided wave of his ankles. He splayed his legs apart and put his hands behind his head while Leon took in every inch of the sight in front of him.

Raihan’s dark hair was messier than usual that day, and his bright blue eyes were absolutely piercing without any of his outfit to mute them. Leon had known his friend was fit and that he enjoyed training his body along with his Pokemon, but Raihan’s body was more perfectly toned than he could have imagined. It wasn’t bursting at the seams with muscles and veins, but the hard musculature fit Raihan’s structure perfectly. As perfect as he thought Raihan was elsewhere, however, Leon would be lying if he had said his attention wasn’t immediately drawn to his friend’s penis.

The fact his cock was already standing at attention excited Leon in a way that only sent blood surging in his own body. To know Raihan was really that excited already was absolutely intoxicating. Before he knew it, he found himself leaned over his friend again, this time feeling the soft tip of Raihan’s dick touch his abdomen as he descended. Raihan gasped at the touch and he smiled broadly. “L-like what you see?” Raihan asked tentatively.

“Definitely,” Leon whispered breathily into Raihan’s ear. He brought his arms closer to Raihan’s torso and almost hugged him from above, grinding his hips against Raihan’s ass. Leon’s cock was wedged between their thighs at the moment but he had plans to change that. He kissed along Raihan’s jawline and then planted a firm, demanding kiss on his friend’s lips. Raihan whined at the attention and Leon felt him squirm below him a little.

“D-did you get the…stuff?” Raihan panted. He looked up at Leon with a half-lidded, surrendered stare.

Leon nodded briskly and then his lips found Raihan’s neck, nipping at the lump in his throat. His head was swimming and he was finding it a little difficult to speak again, but he understood what Raihan was asking about. As per their agreement beforehand, Leon was supposed to have some lube and a condom on hand (not that anyone was afraid of getting pregnant, but Leon had been with quite a few people over the years, and Raihan had been a little uncertain of his own ability to properly clean himself since he had never done anything like this before). As Leon’s ministrations continued, Raihan gently pressed on his chest and smiled at Leon’s concerned face.

“Then get them,” Raihan laughed. “The stuff, I mean…”

“Oh, right,” Leon snorted in amusement. He begrudgingly let go of Raihan and waltzed over to a cabinet. Stuffed behind some less than savory novels he retrieved the small, violet bottle and a little square packet. He pranced back over to Raihan and hopped onto the bed next to him. Tearing the packet of the condom open with his teeth, he smirked at Raihan and handed him the circle of rubber within. “Why don’t you put it on?” Leon asked with a well-timed wiggle of his hips that made his hard cock sway.

Raihan took a deep, excited breath and snatched the condom from Leon greedily. He moved to sit on his knees and his shaking hands found their way to Leon’s package carefully. It was as if he still wasn’t quite sure what was happening was real. Raihan’s left hand cupped Leon’s soft balls first, rolling the flesh nervously and lightly, and then his right hand took the condom and began to try and roll it down Leon’s length. When he failed to a few times, he slowly brought his left hand over to help. Of course, this meant Raihan spent a few minutes fruitlessly pumping his hands over Leon’s sensitive skin. Each stroke down his rod set Leon’s spine alight and his fingers curled into the blanket. He moaned and instinctively thrust his hips a little towards the end and was almost disappointed when Raihan managed to finally get the stubborn rubber on, since it meant an end to the flesh-to-flesh contact on his penis, but he anticipated the next thing to be much better.

“Okay… now, uh,” Raihan swallowed hard, “you have the lube…?”

“Sure do,” Leon answered in a sing-song voice, holding up the bottle. He emphasized his point by unfastening the cap and dribbling some of the fluid on his cock. Raihan whimpered and settled his chin on Leon’s left thigh.

“Lee,” he whined, “can’t we hurry up~?”

“Someone’s eager,” Leon commented dryly. He shot Raihan a look. “Lay on your back, would you?”

Raihan obeyed without question. He sprawled on his back and spread his legs wide. Leon hungrily took in all of his body all over again before he got to his knees and crawled a little closer to his friend. Leon loomed over him and he aligned their bodies so their cocks met. Raihan let out a moan almost as soon as he felt Leon’s flesh against his.

Yet even as excited as he was, Leon still had an ounce of reality left in his brain, and he knew simply ravaging Raihan right then would not feel good for either of them. He took up that violet bottle again and poured a liberal amount of the clear, viscous substance into his palm, and then brought his hand up to Raihan’s sculpted ass. The cold sensation of the lube made Raihan give a sound that seemed almost like a yelp, but Leon could tell by the way his hands scrabbled for a hold on the bedsheets that Raihan didn’t mind this at all.

Carefully and slowly—whether they were running on a time constraint or not, he was not about to rush the part that would define whether Raihan enjoyed this experience or not—he worked the fluid into Raihan’s entrance. At first, Raihan was tense and difficult, and each slight intrusion made his friend gasp uncomfortably. Leon almost lost his nerve when Raihan squeaked in pain, but Raihan had rapidly whipped his head back and forth, and then practically begged Leon to keep going. It took a while of deliberate stroking and repeated testing with his fingers, but finally, both boys were confident Raihan was ready.

Leon had hopped back off the bed, and then he dragged Raihan so his hips hung off the edge of the mattress. Leon curled his hands around Raihan’s thighs and aligned his cock with Raihan’s ass. His hardness glided along Raihan’s crevice like it was meant to be there. The tip of his cock prodded and probed at Raihan’s entrance, but Leon didn’t push forward just yet. He methodically tested the waters, carefully taking in Raihan’s ever mewl, groan, and expression. Although he had seemed ready before, he knew a few fingers were nothing compared to a thick, hard cock. When Raihan no longer sucked in a labored breath every time he probed at his ass, and only then, did Leon buck his hips forward.

He had intended to only go in a little ways, but between his excitement and Raihan’s nervous tightness, he had been sucked fully in almost like a vacuum. Leon’s heart floundered as Raihan yelped in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, but he didn’t dare move for fear of exacerbating it. “Rai?” Leon whimpered. “You okay?”

“I just… need a minute…” Raihan panted between clenched teeth. Leon felt him constrict around his dick and his knees nearly gave out on him. Raihan was still so _tight_ …

He managed to find his voice even though it quivered and broke here and there. “I-if it’s too much, just, l-let me know,” Leon groaned, “I d-don’t… don’t want you to hate this…”

Raihan gave a breathless laugh and Leon blinked at him. “H-hate this?” Raihan’s head lolled back against the bed and he grabbed fistfuls of Leon’s dark violet mane. “This is so fuckin’ worth it, you don’t even know.”

Leon grinned at the praise and nipped at Raihan’s chin lovingly. “I feel the same, Rai.”

Raihan wiggled his hips and Leon had to grip the bed to stop from falling over at the sensation. “I think you can move a little bit, now,” Raihan panted.

“You sure?” Leon asked nervously and his head tilted.

“Y-yes,” Raihan nodded.

Leon kissed his friend deeply and slowly drew his hips backward. Volts of pleasure shot through his cock and coursed through his body; Raihan whined and breathed mindless, incoherent mewls of pleasure. The vocalizations were like a drug on Leon’s hazy mind and his hips slowly went faster and faster—not that Raihan complained any. In fact, within minutes, Leon was eagerly thrusting at Raihan with reckless abandon, his hands digging into Raihan’s hips to keep himself steady, while Raihan had thrown his head back and begun to arch his back. His right hand had found his hard cock and as Leon pounded him, he frantically rubbed himself.

Though he would have loved to ride that high all night long, Leon’s inexperience with this sort of sex and the crude sounds, delightful moans and groans, the tightness of Raihan’s ass—it was all quickly becoming too much. His legs shuddered and his thrusting became a little less rhythmic, more spastic and desperate, as a heated feeling welled in his belly. He thought to try to warn Raihan he was cumming, but all that escaped his throat was a high-pitched howl, followed by gasping, needy moans. An almost feral instinct took over and he dug his nails into Raihan’s hips, anchoring his emptying cock deep within Raihan.

Raihan whimpered as Leon grew more aggressive, but he hadn’t wanted him to stop by any means. As Leon rode out his high and finished, Raihan’s right hand had seemingly adopted a mind of its own, feverishly working his own dick. Raihan felt like his senses were on overload as his own high hit him like a flood. He flopped his free, left hand over his eyes to blot out the harsh artificial lighting of the room and groaned as his release sprayed across his abdomen. One, two, three, four, then five spurts coated his abs and then some dribbled from his spasming cock onto his thumb. Raihan’s hand shook and trembled and then collapsed at his side.

Leon’s now-soft penis then slowly slipped free of Raihan, his heavy load caught in the condom he had brandished beforehand, and he rolled over next to Raihan, narrowly avoiding a little of Raihan’s mess that had pooled onto the bed’s crimson covers. They each laid there for a moment, gasping breathlessly, and then they turned to face one another. Raihan giggled almost like a schoolgirl at Leon’s bright red face. “Th-that… was amazing,” Raihan breathed.

“Yes, it was,” Leon moaned as he lazily grabbed at Raihan's left arm, seeking out his hand. “We have got to do that agai—”

A slamming door from downstairs signaling his parents and possibly Hop’s return gave Leon all the strength back that he needed to jump up out of the bed and scurry over to his doorway, shutting the door. “Shit,” he spat as he softly clicked the lock. He met Raihan’s eyes with a sheer look of panic but found Raihan was just laughing. “What’s so funny?” he asked desperately.

“Whatever happens, that was worth it,” Raihan snickered, his words almost slurred. Leon shook his head at him.

“I was that good, huh? Would you say it was—”

“Lee, no, don’t you—”

“—a champion time?”

“…Fuck you. You just ruined it. Get me a towel before they come up here.”


End file.
